


A Star-Spangled Birthday

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, SkyeSophiaSadie verse, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth of July- also known as Steve Rogers' birthday- is a very important holiday in the Coulson house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star-Spangled Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just pointless fluff. I meant to get it up yesterday but I was a little too drunk for that. Happy belated Fourth, fellow Americans!

“Phil, aren’t you going a little overboard?” Melinda asks, though there’s amusement in her tone.

“Me? Overboard? Never,” Phil answers, continuing on his mission to cover the back deck in red, white, and blue streamers. “Steve’s actually home for his birthday for once. We’re going to celebrate.”

“Phil, you always clarify that we’re celebrating Steve’s birthday rather than Independence Day,” Melinda replies, raising an eyebrow as she slowly sits up, moving her feet off the lounge chair and raising her hands towards him. “Help please.”

Phil moved towards her with a smile, helping her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her as best he could. Their second daughter was due within the next week, and both were more than ready- as was Skye, who couldn’t stop talking about being a big sister. “Miss your feet?”

“I miss my balance,” Melinda answered, hand slipping up to wipe at a smudge of frosting on his cheek, licking the blue sugar off her finger. “I say tomorrow we do what we did with Skye and just have sex until I go into labor.”

“Gross,” Natasha said as she shut the patio door behind her, flip flops flapping against the deck. Melinda rolled her eyes, arms folding over her chest as Phil went to help Natasha with the tablecloth.

“Weren’t you in charge of bringing the birthday boy?”

“He’s playing with your offspring out front with Nick, Peggy, and Clint,” Natasha answered, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she looked at Melinda. “Maria’s getting more beer, and Stark and Pepper are bringing the pizza in about half an hour.”

“Is Bruce coming today?” Phil asked, and Natasha shook her head.

“Betsy has a thing. He called Steve this morning though, wished him a happy birthday, said he’d be in town next week,” Natasha answered, and Melinda leaned back against the deck railing, raising an eyebrow.

“You were with Steve this morning?” she asked, smile widening when Natasha’s cheeks flushed faintly. “Good for you, Nat.”

“Shut up,” the Russian replies, busying herself with taping the edges of the tablecloth down as Phil and Melinda exchange an amused look.

“Mommy!”

Melinda turned at her daughter’s voice as Skye barged through the backdoor, excitement coming off her in vibrations.

“Mommy Auntie Nat brought glitter tattoos!” she exclaimed, showing her mom the packages. “Steve said he’d help me with them, and even Grandpa Nick said he’d let me put one on him!”

“Now that, I would pay to see,” Phil said as Melinda laughed, tucking her daughter’s tangled brunette hair behind her ear.

“Save some for your Aunt Maria, she’ll be here soon and I’m sure she’d love to match with you,” she said, and Skye beamed, hugging her leg briefly before she sprinted back into the house. “God I wish I had her energy.”

“Don’t we all,” Peggy said as she rounded the house, smiling at Melinda.

“Oh please, you’re as spry as a spring,” Melinda replied, rolling her eyes affectionately. “That husband of yours is late.”

“I’m afraid I rather wore Daniel out this morning,” Peggy answered, eyes alight with mischief; Phil covered his ears, eyes tightly shut.

“I didn’t just hear that,” he mutters, moving towards the house as Natasha nearly falls over laughing. “I did _not_ just hear that.”

“Daniel will be here soon, he was checking in on Angie for me,” Peggy answered once their laughter had died down and they’d moved inside, Melinda moving to get drinks from the fridge.

She’d just handed Peggy her glass when Steve walked into the kitchen; the older woman stood, a soft smile on her face as she embraced him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thanks, Peg,” he replied, smiling down on her. “Where’s Daniel?”

“Running late,” she answered, settling down on one of the bar stools, taking a sip of her drink. “How’s Natasha?”

Steve’s cheeks colored lightly as he ducked his head, lips curving into a smile. “She’s good. It’s new. But good. I’m happy.”

“I’m glad,” Peggy answers, hand covering his briefly. “I see Skye managed to get a tattoo on you.”

“Have you tried saying no to that face?” Steve asked, glancing down at the glittery American Flag on his bicep. “Nick got one on his face. I at least managed to convince her mine would look better on my arm.”

“I’d stop talking right now, Rogers,” Fury said as he entered the kitchen, his one-eyed glare lessened by the glittery red, white, and blue heart tattooed on his cheek.

“I think it looks fabulous, Nick,” Peggy said, swallowing her laughter. “Very macho.”

“This is why I never had kids,” he mutters, moving to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

“I thought that was because you never stayed with a woman more than a night,” Maria said as she walked into the kitchen, shopping bags in hand. Fury glared and she winked, nudging past him to set the bags on the counter. “I’m the exception because I’m cute.”

“Keep telling yourself that, woman,” Fury replied, though there was affection in his voice.

“God will you cut the flirting, I’m getting nauseous,” Clint said as he came into the room, snagging Natasha’s drink from her hands and taking a sip.

“That’s disgusting, Clint,” she said, wrinkling her nose and shoving the glass towards him. “It’s yours now, take it.”

“Okay, it’s getting crowded in here, everyone out back,” Melinda said, motioning towards the back door. The group filed out, leaving Melinda alone in the kitchen; she was reaching for a tray for the drinks when she felt a pair of hands on his hips, keeping her steady. “I can reach the top shelf on my own, Phil.”

“Just helping your balance,” he replied, thumbs brushing over her hipbones lightly as she placed the tray on the kitchen counter, leaning back into his chest. “Skye is _covered_ in glitter tattoos.”

“That’s unsurprising,” Melinda laughed, turning to look at him, covering her mouth in amusement at the twin hearts on Phil’s cheeks.

“Skye wouldn’t take no for an answer,” he answered, sighing.

“I think I like you covered in glitter,” Melinda replied, hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. “Are these your only tattoos? Or are they some place-”

“Please, don’t finish that sentence,” Tony said as he walked into the kitchen, stacked pizza boxes in his arms. “I don’t need nightmares.”

“Ignore him, he hasn’t eaten today,” Pepper said, coming in behind him with sodas in her hands. “Shall we just take these outside?”

“There’s a table set up,” Melinda said with a nod, smiling at the blonde as she nudged Tony outside. She looked up at Phil, touching his cheek. “Ready?”

Before he could answer, the sound of a sparkler going off and a chorus of laughter came from the backyard, and Phil’s lips turned up into a smile, blue eyes warm with happiness.

“Yeah,” he answered, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “C’mon, family’s waiting.”


End file.
